


Out of Style Smile

by johnnyzbabe



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/pseuds/johnnyzbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little story written in 2003.  Based on a Garth Brooks song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Style Smile

_I burned my hand, I cut my face /Heaven knows how long it's been /Since I've felt so out of place /I'm wonderin' if I'll fit in_

Kevin sat in the darkness of his bedroom. He had been comatose for a few days, ever since the day that he found out that the love of his life was involved in a fatal car crash. Not only had Kristen died but Kevin whole heartedly believed he did too.

He had tried to go out on dates that the other Backstreeters’ and even his brother’s had set up for him but failed miserably. He couldn’t help but compare them to the natural beauty that was his wife even with the makeup Kristen’s beauty came from within. No girl had ever compared to his Cinderella.

_Debbie and Charley said they'd be here by nine /And Deb said she might bring a friend /Just my luck, they're right on time /So here I go again/ I'm gonna smile my best smile /And I'm gonna laugh like it's going out of style/Look into her eyes and pray that she don't see/That learning to live again is killing me_

Now a year later he had agreed to go out with the other guys and their wives and a blind date for him. He was told that it was a friend of Leigh’s. Well she might show up but wasn’t sure.

He heard the sound of the gates opening to his country estate and knew that Brian and Leigh showed up right on time.  
”Damn, them for being punctual” Kevin whispered to the air.

_Little cafe, table for four /But there's just conversation for three/ I like the way she let me get the door/ I wonder what she thinks of me_

They went to a small café outside Lexington with a small table for four. It was unfortunate that the normally conversation driven Kevin was in space. Brian, Leigh and Lisa were having a very spirited conversation. 

Kevin sat back and just listened to the accent that adorned the voice of this angel. He couldn’t forget that it was just a year ago that he lost who he thought was the love of his life but now he sits here and looks at his Angel and how beautiful she is. Life sparkles amongst diamond blue eyes and dances on lush red lips as she speaks.

_Debbie just whispered, "You're doin' fine" /And I wish that I felt the same /She's asked me to dance, now her hand's in mine /Oh, my god, I've forgotten her name_

He cleared the fog that he was when to be able to hear his Angel’s voice.  
“You want to dance?” She asked smiling brightly which only lit up those diamonds.  
He smiled and thought for sure it looked as though it went out of style just moments ago and laughed nervously. For a moment her name slipped his mind as he felt the softness of a woman pressed against the hardness of his chest. He took a small sniff and noticed that Lisa didn’t wear perfume or any kind of scent except the natural scent of being a woman.

_But I'm gonna smile my best smile /And I'm gonna laugh like it's going out of style /Look into her eyes and pray that she don't see /That learning to live again is killing me_

After the date he escorted her to the porch and stood nervously, feeling very much like an awkward teenager on his first date and she was the captain of the cheerleading squad. He felt for sure that she was out of his league even though he was Kevin Richardson international pop-star. 

He leaned and gave he a very simple kiss on the cheeks as if it was proper first date post-loosing-wife manners. “Can I see you again?” He squeaks out like a boy in puberty. She smiles that smiled that he was certain he had plastered on his face and now knew for sure it looked like it went out of style but somehow fit on her small features.

_Now here we are beneath her porch light /And I say what a great time it's been /A kiss on the cheek, a whisper goodnight /And I say, "can I see you again"_

A small chuckled and the answer, “We’ll see.” He felt as if that was a definite now. He was gonna have to talk to Leigh to get the actual meaning to those words. It sounded like a code that only woman know the meaning behind.

_And she just smiles her best smile/And she laughs like it's going out of style /Looks into my eyes and says, "We'll see" /Oh this learning to live again is killing me/God this learning to live again is killing me_

When he walked back to the car to get his ride to his home he knew he fell in love again and desperately wanted future dates with the mysterious woman with the name Lisa.


End file.
